bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AceNegatov
--[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 04:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature Yes; go to , scroll down to where it says Signature, check the "Custom Signature" box, and then input what you want for your signature. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 21:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and to make links to your profile/talk/etc (which will allow us to get to your talk page easier): It's Snivy, not Smugleaf. Got it?. You can copy-paste that into your signature box if you want. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 21:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: I suggest 80px. To add a link, just do this I put links in my sig. Y U MAD? 11:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Snivy スニビ Sunibi "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 14:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. :3 If you need anything, just drop a message in my Talk Page. 14:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) If you want, I could add whatever gif you want to your user page. I am [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Within the ']]Thunder. 02:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Trade I would definitely love to have a Darkus Razenoid. What would you want for it? Thanks in advance. :) "いやれやれ ~ 自由の買い値わ崢だね..." - ザックス・フェア Keith Strife 14:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) System Failure ~ Please understand I'm sorry but there's something wrong with my computer. For some reason, the chat isn't working properly. It's driving me insane already just thinking about it and what people think of me going on and off like that. I am not being rude abandoning you all of a sudden like that so I hope you understand so yeah, Thanks for your understanding. "いやれやれ ~ 自由の買い値わ崢だね..." - ザックス・フェア Keith Strife 14:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The stuff in my list is what I'm willing to trade. I don't have new stuff yet and I don't think I'll have new stuff anytime soon. Let me know which ones you might possibly like. I'll trade 3 spheres for the Darkus Razenoid or 2 Bakugan Traps. Thanks. Well, I might get some new BakuTech from BCV-20. I'll let you know which ones I'd get which I am willing to trade (most probably the Black ones). Sorry but I decided to keep my extra Ventus Van Falco. ^^; "いやれやれ ~ 自由の買い値わ崢だね..." - ザックス・フェア Keith Strife 14:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, One Bakutech is equal to three BakuSpheres. ^^; Perhaps you might want the Darkus Olifus, BakuSolar Haos Stug and a Bakugan Trap for the Razenoid? "いやれやれ ~ 自由の買い値わ崢だね..." - ザックス・フェア Keith Strife 17:01, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello, infinity! Where are you? we must start working as Chat Moderator today. please come to Bakugan Battles Forever wiki. heyo, Infinity! i"m back! so, come to Bakugan Chat now.Barcibal (talk) 00:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Hi, Im new to this wiki! I want to get into chat, and it says I've been kickbanned. Next time a chat mod comes in could you tell them to un ban me? Thanks! Boombomb (talk) 19:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply The answer is no. He, MetalDharak, and the other user attempted to bring hostility to our chat from another Wikia. He's not getting off of that so easily. If he damands proof, tell him that PG (the Mod who KBed him), Winx, AOH, and DM were in the chat when it happened. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 00:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Awww.... Thanks anyway :( Boombomb (talk) 12:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now. Every question has an answer. 15:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Battle? Kodokor12 (talk) 11:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) sorry slow conection can u give people my wiki http://kingdra.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat emo wolf (talk) 19:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) emo wolf jason Is the chat glitching out for you too? If too many people [[User talk:Nintendocan|'need my help,']] [[User blog:Nintendocan|'I will kill them all.']] 18:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rename I'm fine. Dealing with college apps and all. Busy, busy, busy. How about you? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 20:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Can you stop deleting the video of Linehalt? Videos are ok if education and informative. That is within Wikia guidelines. Before removing please provide reason. Your reason goes counter to wikia guidelines. Re: Video Just drop the subject. He only does stuff when we respond to him. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 20:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Do you like more BakuTech series or Battle Brawlers? Re: Hey Eclipse's basic concept is still a character in my series, but she's pretty much unrecognizable at this point, so I don't mind you using any of her old Bakugan stuffs. And by all means, feel free to use any old human forms I used, I don't really care about them at this point. : ~''' '''Bendos ~''' "If you're dead, then I've made my point'''." 22:08, January 17, 2014 (UTC)